Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, which includes a display device and a position detection sensor disposed in a superposed relationship with the display device, and a display screen controlling method for the electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years plane type display devices (flat display panels) such as liquid crystal display devices and organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices have been used as popular display apparatuses. Also, many electronic apparatuses have become available in which a position detection sensor is disposed in a superposed relationship with a flat display panel such that an input position on a display screen pointed to by a pointer, such as a finger or an inputting pen, can be detected by the position detection sensor to thereby carry out various controlling processes for the electronic apparatuses.
For example, in an electronic apparatus 1 disclosed in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0209099A1) and as shown in FIG. 13A, when a pointer 2, such as a user's finger or a pen, carries out a moving operation that passes through an end of a display region of a display screen 3 (e.g., an upper end of the display region in FIG. 13A), a position detection sensor detects an end position of the display region that is passed by the moving operation. Then, using a detection output of the end position of the display region from the position detection sensor as a trigger, the electronic apparatus 1 carries out an action such as opening of a predetermined menu 4 as shown in FIG. 13B.